1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display that is widely used. A liquid crystal display includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
A liquid crystal display displays an image when a voltage is applied to field generating electrodes to produce an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, whereby the alignment direction of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled.
A liquid crystal display may have a large screen size when used as a display device for a television receiver. As the size of the liquid crystal display is, the quality of the images displayed at the center of the screen and at opposite ends of the screen may appear different from each other when viewed by a viewer.
In order to compensate for the difference in appearance, a liquid crystal display may be curved to have a concave or convex shape. A curved liquid crystal display may be provided in a portrait form, which is curved in a longitudinal direction and has a length greater than its width when viewed by viewers, or in a landscape form, which is curved in a transverse direction and has a length shorter than its width.